Hope
by The Doe Eyed Girl
Summary: Orihime watches those trivial changes in his demeanor, those wordless emotions in his eyes,those empty looks on his face, which make her realize what love really is and how distance means little in a bond as strong as theirs.*Edited*


**A/N:I edited the mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"You miss her, don't you?"<p>

A pair of surprised amber orbs looked up at me."What?"

A weary yet inaudible sigh escaped me as I turned back to look at the full moon, enveloping the city below us in it's soft radiance. The small street lights flickering in the dark just added to the beauty of the Karakura town stationed below us.

"Don't lie to _me_, Kurosaki-kun."

"What are you talking about? I have no idea!" I could hear the perplexity creeping into his deep voice.

"Don't you miss…Kuchiki-san?"

His eyes widened a little; but he immediately controlled his facial expression and scowled slightly.

"No, I don't."

I looked at him. "You don't?"

He turned to look away from me,staring at the full moon tonight.

"No _Inoue_, I don't." He replied, his ever present frown lines on the forehead creasing a little.

Absentmindedly, I wondered if he'd ever paid attention to _my_ facial features, as much as I did to his.

I already knew the answer, so immediately pushed the thought out of my mind.

Another sigh escaped me, which he obviously didn't notice; as _usual_.I realized I'd have to use some other tactic.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, did you know she recently came to meet us?"

He was still not looking at me, eyes fixed somewhere in the distance. His body visibly stiffened, and the pang of hurt that passed through his eyes didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Ah."

"She said she is quite happy back there in the Soul Society…"

Another very _visible_ pang of hurt. Though this time, I thought I saw a hint of anger accompany it. Or was it _betrayal_?

I decided it was time to play dumb.

"…I also remember Kuchiki-san say something about…" I paused, pretending to put a finger on my chin ".._chappy_, was it?"

He scoffed. "That demon of a midget is _still _obsessed with stupid bunnies?"

I giggled a litlle. "You wouldn't _dare_ to say that in front of Kuchiki-san now, would you, Kurosaki-kun?"

He scowled even more. "Like hell I wouldn't. As if that five foot of a midget scares me."

I realized my trick was working.

"She said something about being the president of the Chappy Fan Club."

"Che." he scoffed and scrunched his nose up a little in disgust. "Stupid chappy-obsessed midget."

But this time I saw it._There_ it was, as clear as day.

_There_ it was, that tinge of fondness beginning to illuminate in those deep amber orbs.

So I decided to play further along, ignoring the recoil in my chest.

"You know, she said that she has been training hard for achieving her bankai."

Surprised amber orbs flicked up to my face for the second time in the day."Rukia is training for her _bankai_?"

I nodded a little, trying to ignore the pang I felt on seeing concern written for her all over his face. "Yes, she is. It's taking it's toll on her, but she is willing to go to any length."

The worry etched in his eyes relaxed a _little_, as did the frown on his forehead. The concern contorted into a smirk, as he turned back to gazing at Karakura. "She can _definitely_ do it. If she gives up her stupid obsession with bunnies, that is."

I didn't miss the almost proud look embedded in his now warm and soft eyes.

"….She also said she misses you." I finished.

The light mood suddenly disappeared. He stiffened once more, orange bangs shadowing those beautiful eyes. We stayed in silence for a good minute or two.

Then he looked up, a small wistful smile gracing his features.

I felt like someone had _stabbed _not once, nor twice, but for that every moment that I observed the look on his face.

His eyes looked lost, small and…dare I say it-sad. His brows had relaxed into an agonizing bend, lips sealed in a firm line. That scowl had vanished- yes, it had _vanished_. His face read of agony, despair and…loneliness.

The look he had when he had last said his farewell to Kuchiki-san.

_I want to be his favourite hello and hardest goodbye._

The look that clearly said that Kuchiki-san had been his hardest goodbye …._ever_.

A range of emotions flitted through the most amazing pair of eyes I had grown to fall in love with.

_Fondness…._

Stab. Was it just me, or did my heart literally sink?

_Affection…._

"Stupid.." he started, his husky yet warm voice floating in the silence of the white moon's aura.

_Despair…._

"…annoying…"

I felt another stab.

_Loneliness…._

"…Chappy-loving…"

Breathing was becoming a little difficult for me. And of course, he didn't notice. _Again_.

_Attatchment…_

"…midget." he finished, with another stab directed to my chest.

My eyes started welling up with tears. I tried and tried, to keep those tears at bay.

But _how_ could I do that when I could see all _those _emotions flit through _his_ eyes and leak into _his_ voice?

The emotions I had always longed to see in those mesmerizing eyes, alas, for me, not _her_?

How could I not help feel jealousy for the woman who had managed to…

Managed to…

Bring a genuine smile on _his_ face?

Bring proud smirks and fond eyes on _his_ face?

Bring liveliness back in _him_ during times of depression?

Bring aloofness in _him_ with her absence?

Cascade all _those _emotions in him for _her_?

In _him_, the person _I _ had hopelessly fallen in love with?

Gathering every ounce of courage and will that was left in me, I dared to look up at him again.

And even the bits of hope that had been lingering somewhere in the recesses of my mind, were ruthlessly

butchered by the empty look on his face.

All this because _she _wasn't here with him, anymore. All this because I had managed to open up old

wounds incurred due to her departure.

Bravo, Orihime.

I shut my eyes as his hoarse, firm yet soft voice cut through the thick silence.

"I know I'll meet you again someday, _Rukia._"

….._Hope._


End file.
